1. Field of the Invention
Menus of various types are used in computer software. These menus display configurations, cells, windows and icons of all sorts for any number of different purposes but, to date, no such menu has been developed for the specific purpose of inventing via a menu and apparatus within a software computer and video display system—which, in this case is capable of utilizing any word or concept found on the internet to invent with, and, in the case of the INVENTOR'S MENU TTT model (with TTT denoting Tic Tac Toe) inventing is made a very easy, quick, and fun process.
Because the inventor's menus are used with internet art, normally, which is always current (and always will be), the instant invention will always be current.